


Thinking About Him

by CottonCandy101



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ameripan so far, I really have no life, M/M, Masturbation, May add other ships in later, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandy101/pseuds/CottonCandy101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being around Kiku for so long, Alfred couldn't help himself when he got home~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking About Him

**Author's Note:**

> //Jfc... I really just wanted to practice writing crap and porn managed to get typed up so I'm posting it here.
> 
> Whenever life give me some more lemons, I'll update this//

"Dammit, Kiku..." Alfred walked in his room and flicked on the light. The room instantly lit up, showing the room interior. Alfred quickly shut his door and locked it, brushing his golden blond hair out of his eyes. He sighed and looked down at his jeans, where his erection was noticeable by a lump. 'Why does he have to be so fucking hot?' 

Alfred walked over to his large bed and sat down. Spreading his legs open slightly, he gently laid a hand on his crotch. Gasping, he laid down completely on his bed.

"Oh Kiku...." He groaned out, moving his hips as the tightness around his crotch got tighter with his ever growing erection. He quickly unbuckled his jeans and slid the belt off from around his waist, then he tossed it on the floor. Sighing in slight relief, Alfred closed his eyes and imagined Kiku.

He imagined Kiku unbuttoning his jeans, an action that he is currently doing with his own hands. Next, Kiku (or rather, Alfred's hands) pulled his jeans down to his ankles. Alfred opened his eyes and blushed at his Pokemon boxers and silently thanked God that he wasn't literally having sex with Kiku right now. 

Though, that didn't stop him from imagining Kiku smiling at the sight. As embarrassing as it would've been, Alfred still found himself turned on by imagining that soft, playful smile on Kiku's soft, slightly pink lips. He moved his hand so that it was pressing the fabric that separates his palm from his hard cock. He began to work it, massaging his cock back and forth. Once again, he tilts his head back and closed his eyes. 

He imagined Kiku doing the same motion that his hand was doing, "O-Oh fuck, Kiku--," Alfred whimpered out, a small smile appeared on his pleasure filled face. He felt a large spot of wetness through his boxers and decided to take it off. 

After pulling his boxers down to his ankles where his jeans were, Alfred gasped as his erection sprung up, standing tall and proud as it met with the crisp, coolness of the air. His hand immediately took a hold of his dick. 

"Oooh..," Alfred cooed, squeezing his cock. Kiku came back to Alfred's mind. This time, however, Kiku was completely naked, his nipples were hard as he was situated on Alfred's lap. Alfred squeezed his member again as he thought of Kiku slowly trying to take in all of Alfred's member by forcing himself down, moving his hips as he made sure that Alfred's dick was completely inside him. 

Alfred, amused by this thought, chuckled out, "Don't hurt yourself..," He bit his lip as he grinned, rubbing his cock up and down at a slow pace.

He imagined Kiku bobbing himself up and down, slamming down hard on Alfred's cock, arching his back in complete pleasure. Alfred felt his hand pick up the pace, jerking off to the sight in his mind. Unable to help himself, Alfred bucked his hips, matching with each stroke of his hand. 

"Ohhh, god.. Kikuuu~" Alfred slammed his head back on the bed below him in ecstasy. The image of Kiku riding him was a bit too hot for Alfred. Alfred breathe heavily, his blond hair stuck to his sweaty forehead. He continued to picture Kiku on top of him with those delicate hands on Alfred's chest. Kiku would moan, twitch, and shiver as he continued to ride on the pony below him. 

"Haaah, A-Alfred Kunnn~" Kiku would moan out his name. Alfred felt himself burn up, his arm was getting sore. Alfred opened his eyes and paused for a moment to rest, praying to God that he wouldn't lose his erection. He slowly turned to the side and with his other hand, his grabbed his dick and began to jerk off. He imagined Kiku in a new position. A spooning position. He pretended that Kiku was next to him, Kiku's back right against Alfred's broad chest. The blond thrusted into his hand as he bit his lip, holding in a moan.

"You like that, huh, K-Keeks?" Alfred half murmured, half moaned out. He imagined Kiku nodding, rocking his hips back towards Alfred's as Alfred pounded into the raven haired male mercilessly. Alfred began to feel a knot form at the pit of his stomach; he was getting close.

Alfred couldn't think properly anymore. He kept imagining Kiku in different positions, different sexy outfits, different expressions. Every time he thinks of Kiku doing something lewd with an expression of pleasure, he would be taken over the edge. 

"Ahhh, fuck!" Alfred gasped out; he was on the verge of coming. He had his tongue out, drooling from the amount of pleasure that he could get from just a hand, "K-Kiku~!"

With a few more strokes, Alfred came. He rode off his orgasm by rubbing his cock a few times until he felt himself go limp. Cum was mostly on his stomach (which was covered by his shirt), but a little did get on his bed. 

Alfred, who was now a hot, sweaty, sticky mess panted, catching his breath as he pictured Kiku beside him, holding him close and kissing his cheek. Alfred smiled to himself. 'God that was intense', he thought. 'I love Kiku so much...'

'I love him, so much....'


End file.
